The Free, Little Fox
by Suzume Sai Suzuki
Summary: In Death City, there has been a murderer that is known as the White Fox. But the real White Fox is trying to figure out who this fraud is while trying to survive from the people hunting her down, including the DWMA. Will she fail? Or will the thruth reveal itself? By the way the story starts after episode 6.


The Free, Little Fox

Chapter 1 – Prologue Part 1

It was exactly midnight in Death City; everyone was either sleeping or returning home. There were two men wearing fancy tuxedos walking home together wobbling and laughing like the drunks that they are, even the air around them stunk of alcohol.

"Um, excuse me." The men glanced behind to see a little girl, in a red cloak, her hood covered her face, and she was at least three feet tall.

"What's wrong little missy?" The one of the men slurred out, the girl could barely make out what he was saying.

"I'm lost and I don't know where my mommy is... and … and..." She soon started to cry and fell to her knees. The men crouched down and patted her head and back softly, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, we'll find your mommy. Right Rob…?" The man winked at the man named Rob as he grinned.

"Right Vic..." Rob grinned back. They both had the idea that if they found the mother, they would be rewarded handsomely, although they weren't thinking about money...

"But you won't find my mommy..." They gave the hooded girl a strange look. When she looked up to look at their faces for the first time wearing a metal, black fox mask on her face they soon realized that the cloak she was wearing wasn't really red it was painted a blood red color that was splattered onto it. Eyes widened when the eye holes of the mask were glowing red.

"...because you are going to die." There was a wicked laughter echoing in the wind as the buildings and the street was painted a fox with their blood.

**Flashback**

**All was still in the jewelry store that night, no one that dared to break in due to the high security, but that was no problem for Asmara. Her boss was able to turn off every electronic for only fifteen minutes which was enough time for her to get in and out. It didn't take her long to get inside through the air vent of the building.**

**Her job was to take back a golden brooch with a green gemstone in the middle from the store. The fox looked around in the cramped vent for the beautiful piece of jewelry until the fox saw it in the middle of the room in its glass container.**

"**Bingo…" Asmara said under her breath; she silently got out of the vent and landed on the red carpet. Quickly taking off the glass case and grabbing the brooch an alarm went off. **

"**Damn it Craig! I thought you said that all of the alarms were offline!" The girl started to panic as police officers started to approach the store.**

"**It seems like that one doesn't need power to alert authorities…" Craig said through the little earpiece. Angrily she smashed a hole big enough for her to go through with her fist and said to him,**

"**You fucking knew this was going to happen, didn't you!?" **

"**Hey, you're still a noob, but just think of this as an introduction to your future training. It's necessary…" Asmara ran into an alley way and luckily found a sewage hole to hide in.**

"**I hate you…" She said as she jumped into one of the most disgusting places to be.**

"**I know you do." He retorted happily in a mockingly tone. **

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

**Asmara knocked on the door and it automatically opened to reveal a her co-worker, Skull, with a disgusted look when he saw her.**

"**Argh, what is that fucking smell…!" She pushed past him and went straight to the bathroom to take a long shower. There was a knock on the door. **

"_Hey Asmara, did you get the brooch?"_** It was Elijah.**

"**Yeah, I gave it back to its rightful owner." Asmara changed while talking to her friend Eli through the door. **

"_But did that mean that you had to make a hole in the building?"_

"…**yes…" she hesitantly said as she turned on the water. Elijah was about to open the door, but the girl closed it before he could see inside. **

"**Do not come in here!"**

"_Why?"_ **The most annoying thing about her friends was that at times, he could be thickheaded.**

"**I'm going to take a shower and I'M NAKED!"**

"_Alright, alright,"_** he said backing away from the door.**

"_Just don't take too long."_ **He then left the door as Asmara sighed in relief. **

"**Now's the time for a nice, long shower after that damn sewer bath…!"**

**After the shower and changing into fresh, new clothes, Mara headed to Craig's office. She wasn't mad at him anymore after the shower, but she was going to get another mission for tomorrow night. When she was approaching the door, there were shouting and yelling coming from inside. The voices where of Skull and Craig, Asmara didn't have time to listen for Skull had stormed out of the room angrily and leaving the building. **

"**What's up with mister grumpy?" She poked her head to see her boss surprisingly stressed, he was rarely tense especially when they were doing so well in business. **

"**Oh, Mara, you didn't hear all of that… did you?" **

"**Luckily for you, no, but now I wished I did. What's going on anyway?" She walked inside and took a seat in one of the comfy chairs in front of his desk.**

"**It's… it's nothing…" Craig said, uneasy and strained. Mara got up and slammed her hands on the desk that made him jump out of surprise. Giving him a death glare she stated one more time,**

"**What. Is. Going. On?" He sighed, the last thing he wanted to do tonight was to piss her off.**

"**Alright, I'll tell you." Asmara jumped in joy of her victory as the man sighed again. Her supervisor took a deep breath, before speaking.**

"**Remember when I found you in the alley and you told me the most ridiculous story of how you are from another world?"**

"**Yeah, is this going somewhere or…?" **

"**Well, Skull is starting to pick up the pieces." You tilted your head to the right in confusion. **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**He found out that there is no information about you and he's starting to get suspicious." That wasn't good. Skull still hasn't trusted Asmara since Craig brought her into their group that they call "The White Fox". Asmara sighed heavily, this was going to be difficult.**

"**Well, we might as well tell him…" **

"**What?" **

"**Well Elijah already found out and Skull is really slow so we might as well tell him now instead of later." Her chief shook his head.**

"**No, we can't. He would be furious that we kept secrets from him." Asmara crossed her arms.**

"**It's not like the whole fucking world revolves around him! Secrets are kept as secrets for a reason and he should know this by now!" Craig was getting stiffer by the passing moment.**

"…**there's something else, I… fired him…" The girl did a face palm.**

"**Did you really have to do that? You know he loves this job and you just fired him?!" It felt like the whole world was crumbling into little pieces for the both of them.**

"**I know, I know, but he isn't himself anymore. In his last mission, he killed someone and didn't even tell me about it. When I found out I confronted him about it and he said that it seemed pointless to mention it." **

"**But now I think that you made it worse. He's probably going to kill you or someone else just to let out steam." He rested his forehead in his hands in agitation.**

"**You're right, but what would have happened if he stayed with us? We would all be in jail for the rest of our lives." Craig had a point. Asmara pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again. This was too much to handle at 5 in the morning.**

"**Let's resolve this tomorrow; I'm too tired to deal with all of this stress." The exhausted girl got up from her seat and left the office. She went straight to her room and fell asleep as she collapsed on her bed.**

"_Asmara, wake up!"_** Eli shook her unconscious body hard to wake her up.**

"**What? Can't you see that I'm sleeping?" Asmara fell asleep right after her sentence. Her friend shook her harder and yelled in her ear.**

"_GET UP YOU LAZY, SLEEPY ASS!"_

"**AHH! I'm up, I'm up!" She quickly stood up and was now wide awake. Elijah smiled and said,**

"_Good, now go give this to boss."_** He handed her a tan cup of coffee and sugar to go with it put she pushed it away from her.**

"**What? You do it, I'm not you're servant." Asmara crossed her arms and pouted like a child. **

"_But he doesn't like me that much and I'm not allowed to enter his office at noon."_** She groaned.**

"**Fine, I'll do it." Taking the items, she left her room to the office. With her hands full she kicked the door and said,**

"**Yo, Cray, I gotcha coffee if ya need it." There was no response.**

"**Cray?" Again, no response. This worried the girl as she decided to kick open the door. When she did, the coffee and sugar dropped to the ground as she stared in horror of what in front of her.**

**End of Flashback (to be continued)**

In the house of Asmara Higgins and Elijah Smith it was a normal and peaceful day. Elijah was in his room, watching TV and Asmara decided to read the newspaper for a change. She took out today's daily newspaper from the table with a cup of coffee as she took a sip and looked at the first page for a few second before she spit hot coffee on the newspaper in shock.

"Shit...!" The girl yelled when she saw the front page of the newspaper. She sat on her favorite chair in the living room of her house. She was a teenager with black, long hair tied up in a ponytail by a ribbon, red eyes, pale skin, and there were scars on her face: one on her forehead that reached to her eyebrow and to the top of her forehead and two identical ones that reached to the middle of her cheek to her jaw. The girl threw the newspaper in the fire and watched it burn and thought to herself,_ 'This is really, really bad...' _

_"What's wrong Char—I mean Asmara?" _Asmara turned to her best friend, Elijah, who gave her a worried look. He had silver, short hair and red eyes similar to his friend's.

"What's wrong is that there's someone framing us!" Angrily, she rose from her seat and speed walked to her room to calm her nerves.

"_I know I saw it too..." _Eli said leaning on against the doorway of her room.

"We need to find out whoever's doing this..." Asmara walked around her room brainstorming a plan to catch the copycat. The silver haired boy groaned,

"_Not this again… I don't think we should get involved."_ His friend went into her walk in closet and stared to take out things.

"We have to! If we don't then they will start to suspect us of doing it." Elijah was about to say something, but closed his mouth. Mara did have a point, but he was afraid of what would happen to the both of them. Before she left the closet, she took out her mask; it was a dusty, metal fox mask painted white she bought when she was small.

"So, do you want to help me?" She gave him an intimidating look mixed with a death glare. He took a minute before he relaxed his shoulders and sighed in defeat.

"_Alright… but this is the last time we put these things on. When this is over, were burning our outfits."_

"Gotcha!" Mara smiled in glee. To tell the truth she missed her badass ninja outfit. Hopefully it still fits.

"Alright, Eli, what do we know so far?" Mara asked her friend now in weapon form. His weapon form was an incense holder that sent out an aroma that erased the person's recent memories and replace them with a fake memory. While Asmara was wearing a short, black kimono, bandages on her arm and legs, black sandals and a metal, white fox mask on her face.

"_From what I know, it looks like our copycat is attack where we used to steal from the rich."_

"Then I know where it'll strike next." The location was only a few blocks away from them, it was where the wealthy hung out in their bars and even a gentlemen's club as well. All of the streets were empty as the girl ran in the shadows. When she got to that street, three more people were already dead with the fox symbol on the buildings.

"Shit we're too late!" Next thing they know, someone attacks them with a large hammer. Within that second Mara managed to dodge the blow by an inch. Flipping away from her attacker, Mara swiftly threw ninja needles at the silhouette that had the hammer ready for another attack.

Eli instantly changed into a spear in time to block the large metal hammer that was two feet tall and two feet wide. Now they were both face to face although Mara could not see his face since it was shadowed. The spear turned back into incense as she side stepped from the weapon and flung it around his face. When he took a sniff of strange aroma, he fell into unconsciousness.

"Sweet dreams to whoever the fuck you are."

Meanwhile at the DWMA…

"I wonder why Lord Death wants to see us again." Maka said as she walked along side Soul to the Death Room.

"It better not be another dumb extracurricular lesson like last time…" Soul grunted under his breath when they approached Death, who stood next to the mirror, along with Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Patty and Liz.

"Good, everyone's here now." Death stated with a hint of relief.

"Is this going to be another stupid extra lesson or what?" Soul asked irritated.

"Not exactly, have you heard about the White Fox murderer?" some nodded while others shook their heads.

"Well it started as a one star meister mission, but it has gotten to three stars in just a few days." Usually missions are never around for a few days and if a meister fails a mission, then someone stronger would complete it. Also, it is unheard of that a task's difficulty rises from one star to three stars.

"So you want us to collect the Kishin soul?" Maka asked then Black Star began to laugh,

"HA, this'll be a piece of cake! Taking down one Kishin is nothing!"

"Now hold on, I didn't say that it's a Kishin to begin with." Everyone gave him a curious look, if it isn't a Kishin, what else would it be then?

"It might be possible that the White Fox is a witch."

They weren't prepared for their assignment to involve a witch. When Maka faced Blair she had a lot of difficulty, but the cat just knew a little bit of magic compared to an ordinary witch, she knew that this job was going to be easier said than done. Kid has encountered a witch and knew from experience that they were very powerful; he would have to be very cautious for this mission… and symmetrical. And as for Black Star, all he thought of was how easy the mission was going to be while Tsubaki was worried about how her blue haired meister was going to try to show off again.

"But sir, should someone else take this mission? I don't think that we'll be able to take a witch down with just the three of us…"

"What are you talking about Maka? Of course we can take this witch down! After all, you do have Black Star here to save the day!" He laughed, being full of himself as usual Tsubaki sighed quietly, he'll never learn will he?

"I'm giving you three this mission because we aren't sure if it's a witch either. You're just going to investigate, however if you find the White Fox you are free to decide his fate."

They were soon dismissed and left the Death Room to talk more about the mission, except for Kid and his weapons.

"What's really going on father?" His words dripped with suspicion when he spoke, Death sometimes thought that his son was too observant for his own good.

**Flashback Continuation **

**She didn't want to believe what she saw, but it felt too real for it to be a dream. There sitting on the desk was Craig, dead. A pool of blood was growing around him; the place was a mess too. Everything was everywhere and scattered on the floor covered in blood. Tears fell down her cheeks as she covered her mouth and nose from the stench. Craig's body then started to move slightly.**

"**Craig!" Asmara ran to his side as he regained his consciousness.**

"…**M-Mara… I wish you didn't…have to see me… like this…" he then started coughing loudly and hard. She patted his back gently and told him,**

"**Don't talk, save your energy. ELIJAH GET OVER HERE NOW!" Asmara tried to call him, but the dying man grabbed her wrist.**

"**Mara… take this…" he took out an old purple pendent with a silver chain.**

"**This is mine! I thought I lost it when I first got here!"**

"**It…was your…early birthday…present…" He began coughing like crazy.**

"**Stop talking! You'll be fine…!" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as if it depended on her life as more tears fell down her cheek.**

"**Mara… I need to tell you … something… about Skull… he's a… a…shape shifter…" Talking was already talking all of his breath, but what he was telling her was important.**

"**You… need… to be… c-careful… he might go… after you…" He coughed even harder than last time.**

"**Okay, I'll be careful, I promise." Asmara whispered to him. He smiled to her happily.**

"**Hey… as a man's last… dying wish…" She started to cry when he said 'dying wish'.**

"**Can… you tell me… your real name…?" The girl smiled at him as his eyes started to slowly close.**

"**My name is Emlen Charlotte Sagittarius, but you can call me Charlotte." **

"**Charlotte… what a pretty… name…" Craig said with his last breath before his human soul came out of his body. That was the last straw for her as she cried her heavy heart out. Tears were pouring out on to the desk and blood. **

'_**Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me!' **_**She thought to herself, pleading over and over again.**

"_Mara!"_** Eli called out, when he got to the broken door his eyes widened in horror at the bloody mess, but he shouldn't get distracted.**

"_Mara, we need to go now! Skull's going insane!"_** It was too late; a fist made contact with Elijah's head that sent him flying into the end of the hallway.**

"**Elijah!" She called out, but at the door was someone that looked like Skull, but he seemed younger and in his twenties compared to the original Skull who look like he was in his late thirties or early forties. The only similarity was the skull tattoo on his entire face**

"**Asmara, good to see you! Do you want to play game?" He smiled creepily,**

'_**He's gone insane… what the fuck happened to him?' **_**Asmara thought who was very disturbed by all of this. **

"**It's called Tag, whoever loses, DIES!" He then started to laugh hysterically and loudly. Skull turned himself to the end of the hallway where Elijah was struggling to get up.**

"**You can play too if you like, Eli." The madman then pointed at Asmara and said,**

"**You're it." And disappeared. The girl ran into the hallway to see where he went. **

"_Mara, give me your hand!" _**The boy reached out for her hand as he limped towards her.**

"**What, you want to read my palm?" **

"**Just do it!" She did and he started to glow silver and transform into a katana. **

"**Holy shit dude you're a fucking weapon! Why you no tell me this?!" **

"_I was going to, but then Skull you know and other stuff." _

"**Oh yeah, let us go after him!" Asmara started to run out of the building to find Skull while trying to process what is happening, one minute it was a nice day and the next it turned out to be an uneventful and tragic day. Anger boiled inside her. **

**No, it wasn't anger… it was revenge. It fuels her to run fast, very fast. **

**They looked around and found everything to be deserted no people no open shops. Nothing, they noticed a blood trail. They followed it silently until it led them to an alley way where a pile of humans and their souls were scattered. The floor was painted with the blood of the humans as Skull ate their souls.**

**He turned around with a bored expression on his face as he chewed on one of the souls.**

"**You took you're sweet time-." Out of an impulse Emlen swung Eli at him hoping to cut him in half, but he jumped up into the air and dodged the sword. He jumped more than 5 meters high in the air, Asmara quickly vanished and reappeared in front of him while he was still in midair and stabbed him in the stomach. **

**He screamed in pain as they fell back down to the earth. She slid the katana out of his body and landed safely while Skull landed painfully on his back. **

"**Tag you're it you motherfucker." Asmara said before collapsing to the ground on her hands and knees panting heavily. **

"**Mara, are you alright?" Eli asked with a worried look when Mara looked at the blade.**

"**Yeah… no actually… I don't know everything's going too fast…" The blade glanced up to the kishin body.**

"**Is…is he dead?" Asmara was going to respond, but was interrupted when a boot kicked her in the stomach.**

"**Who's dead?" He said and kicked her, along with the katana in her hand, as far as he could. They started to fly far, far away towards the DWMA while Mara slipped into unconsciousness. Elijah quickly transformed into back into a human and hugged her from behind to shield her from the upcoming impact. **

**The boy took in all of the impact of the crash onto his back, as he tried not to scream in pain. When they made contact with the ground he reluctantly let go of her and let her roll a few feet away from him as he too fell into unconsciousness.**

4 years later: Present time

For the next few nights the notorious fox has been fighting bounty hunters and students from the DWMA before even getting to the crime scene and they all thought Asmara as a Kishin.

"This is getting very annoying, very fast…" She told her weapon form companion. He agreed with her, despite his patient personality, he too got a little pissed off at the interference. They jumped on rooftops to avoid any human contact under the creepy looking moon.

"If we don't hurry and find out who this guy is, we'll never clear our name."

"_Mara… I think I might know who it is…"_ Asmara gave him a questioning look and stopped for a minute to hear him out.

"_I think… it might be Skull…"_ Her brow rose, at his theory.

"Really? He disappeared years ago; I bet he's long gone living the life right now."

"_But didn't you notice the changes about him! You saw it yourself; he was slowly turning into kishin!"_ Jumping onto another roof, she told him.

"Yeah, but if he is one then he must be wreaking havoc somewhere else." When she finished the sentence they had arrived to another crime scene surprisingly without any trouble, but there was someone there already. The girl quickly hid in an alley nearby to observe the mystery person. He looked familiar, but couldn't put her finger on it.

Punk clothes + bald head + muscular build = Skull!

"Speak of the devil…"

"Come on out! I know you're here!" He yelled with his husky voice, that was Skull alright.

"_Is it too late to say I told you so?" _

"Yes…" She angrily muttered to him as she walked out of her hiding spot and into the light, Skull turned around and gave her a creepy smile.

"Ah, if it isn't Asmara, or should I say Charlotte since I like using someone's real name instead of a fake…" Under the mask, Charlotte's eye twitched out of anger.

"…How did you find out?"

"You see, when you become a kishin, you find out things like this…" Eli quickly changed into a two handed great sword as Skull charged at her, but before they made contact a certain star interrupted them. Black Star stood on top of a church across from them with his arms folded with a grin on his face.

"YAHOO! IT IS I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR AND I AM GOING TO DEFEAT YOU! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!" He kept going after that as Skull and Asmara were distracted by his stupidity.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Skull asked.

"A very annoying guy that I think we should ignore."

"Agreed," Skull and Elijah both said simultaneously and then started to fight. Charlotte made a move by swing her sword at him, but he jumped up and dodged it. He started to fall downwards at a fast rate, Charlotte barely moved out of the way before he made a large crater on the ground.

"You've gotten slower last time we fought." He sped toward her person to punch her on the face before she could react and sent her flying into a building. Blood ran down her forehead from the impact.

"_Charlotte! Are you alright?" _

"Fucking peachy…" She groaned the fox had forgotten the feeling of pain after retiring for so long; it was like a fucking bitch right now. Everything was spinning when someone picked her up by the shirt.

"You've gotten weaker and softer the last I saw you… pathetic…"

"It's…it's not like… I want to… fight you… anyway…" Before there was a reply someone hit the bald man in the back with their soul wavelength, and that person was Black Star. Skull yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"That's what you get…" he said victorious put soon after, he faded away and appeared behind the assassin to give him a side kick to the head that threw him into a wall. "…for not listening!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted out from the rooftops and jumped down to her meister's aid. Skull smirked at his state and glanced toward Charlotte to be greeted by a large hammer in the face wielded by the fox. He kept his feet on the ground as he was sent a couple a meters away.

"This is our fight; don't involve other people into this…" She gave him a cold, death glare. He didn't hesitate to punch her, but she blocked it with the palm of her hand. Skull looked into her eyes and just saw emptiness. The fox hit him again on the side of his head, but this time he tumbled and rolled into a building.

"I hope that killed him…" She set Elijah down, but that was a mistake.

"_Charlotte, look out!" _The fox was barely able to dodge Black Star's attack from behind.

"Think you can ignore a star as big as me huh?" He then began swing Tsubaki in her kusarigama weapon form as the fox dodged or sidestepped every attack he swung at her.

It felt like he was cutting the air with just a few swings. The fox knew that she wouldn't last long if she keeps on dodging, especially without a weapon. For a few seconds Charlotte thought about how she was going to get out of this tangled mess, but that allowed her to lower her defenses as her mask got scratched and kicked in the stomach. She fell to her knees and groaned in pain from the kick.

"_I'm going to feel that in the morning." _

"Elijah!" She called out, he turned into a ball of light and jumped into her hand as he transformed into a silver and black revolver, but before anyone can move someone stopped them.

"Black Star, wait!" Maka called out from the rooftops. The four looked and saw her and her weapon in her hand, a.k.a. Soul, panting from running around the whole entire town to look for him.

"What is it Maka? Can't you see that I'm in a middle of a fight?" While Maka spoke, Charlotte took this opportunity to run. She couldn't hear anything but the sound of her footsteps, Eli then asked,

"_What now?"_

"We find Skull."

"_Wait, isn't he dead for sure?"_

"That stab wound four years ago didn't kill him, and I don't think that a hit on the head will either."

"…_True" _The fox then focused with her eyes to look for his soul, although she wasn't very good in seeing souls and could only see stuff an acre away.

"Hey Elijah, let's try using soul resonance together."

"_But we never tried it before…"_

"That doesn't mean that it won't succeed

It didn't take too long for her to sense a bunch of human souls and one familiar kishin soul in the middle of them all a block away. Charlotte turned into that direction and ran as fast as she could. When she found the kishin, he was in the middle of the street eating human souls while human corpses lied on the ground.

"Seriously dude, how the hell do you find so many humans?" The masked girl exclaimed in shock. He just turned and shrugged while swallowing a soul.

"Humans are just that stupid." He kept on devouring, but stopped when she pointed her gun at his head.

"You know, I thought you said that you didn't want to fight me."

"…You heard right, but…" She pulled back the hammer of the revolver, but before she pulled the trigger she said.

"I don't want to fight you… I want to kill you!"

There was an old, small apartment building that Death the Kid stood in front of. He walked inside as he remembered the conversation that he had with his father before leaving.

"_What's really going on father?" His words dripped with suspicion when he spoke, Death sometimes thought that his son was too observant for his own good. He silently sighed before speaking._

"_The White Fox is different from everyone else." This slowly begun intrigued Kid, he never thought his father would say something like that about someone._

"_Different how?" _

"_First of all, her soul is unique, it has more than one color, but you can't see the shape or size of it."_

"_So White Fox is a she then?" _

"_At least let me finish explaining." Kid quieted himself from asking anymore questions._

"_Also, this person is from one of the worm holes." _

_Worm holes are made by witches that rip open through time and space to bring out destruction, chaos or an ultimate weapon from that dimension, but they could only take something hand held or smaller. Then again, that's all that they would need probably and it takes everything that a witch has just to open the portal up. _

"_Her name is Asmara Higgins, an old friend of mine knows more. He lives at…"_

"Liz, Patty, hurry up."

"I don't know Kid… this place gives me the creeps." Liz shivered next to her happy cheerful little sister. The apartment looked deserted and haunted with blood stains on the building.

"Don't worry sis, everything's going to be alright!" Patty smiled happily as she dragged her scared older sister inside while following Kid. The shinigami's eye was twitching ever since he saw the building. Everything about it was unsymmetrical. He noted to himself every little thing that was wrong with the apartment.

Kid stopped when he got to apartment no. 18. There was a clattering sound coming from the door that made Liz jump.

"W-what was that?" then the door flung open revealing a mask of a human, bloody skull coming out of its head through its mouth. That was it for the poor girl as she screamed loudly in the brink of tears.

"Would you quiet down, you're going to wake the whole neighborhood." He took off his mask to reveal an old, grumpy man. Liz quieted down as Patty laughed at her sister.

"Are you Reed Edwards?" Kid asked, getting to the point.

"Yeah, what do ya want?" he grumbled, obviously not in a good mood.

"Do you know someone named Asmara Higgins?" His eyes slightly widened for a second as he allowed them inside. The man took a seat on a rocking chair and said,

"What do you want to know?" The symmetrical boy sat down on the couch next to Liz and Patty and folded his fingers.

**"_Everything,"_**


End file.
